Evil
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Regulus is just browsing for books in Flourish and Blotts when he gets a nice surprise from Sirius... or is it an evil surprise? Regulus/Sirius INCEST Rated M for slight sexual content


**Written for the 'Can You Make It To The End' Challenge (write about your OTP in Flourish and Blotts).**

 **Warnings for incest and slight sexual content.**

 **I had fun with this one. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Evil**

It was that time of year again – time to buy all his new school things for his sixth year of Hogwarts. Regulus was used to the procedure by now. He'd go into the shops and buy what he needed while his parents would wait outside socialising with other respectable purebloods and sneer at muggles and muggleborns.

Regulus was inside Flourish and Blotts trying to find all of the new school books he'd need for the year. He was lost in his browsing when he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and frowned when nobody was there. That was odd, he thought.

He turned back to the bookshelf and continued browsing. The books in front of him fell forward and he had to jump back to avoid them hitting his feet.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself, looking at the books on the floor and then at the space where they'd fallen from. To his surprise, there was a face grinning at him in the gap in the bookshelf.

"Sirius," Regulus whispered loudly.

"Shhh," Sirius murmured. Regulus watched as Sirius suddenly disappeared again. Regulus was truly confused. He picked the books up off the floor and put them back, and then suddenly he was being grabbed by the arm and pulled off into a quieter section of the shop.

And suddenly Sirius was in front of him again.

"How did you do that?" Regulus demanded.

"Invisibility cloak," Sirius shrugged. "James's, not mine."

Regulus raised his eyebrows. "So why do _you_ have it?"

"Told him I want to sneak up on someone," Sirius said. "Didn't tell him that it was you I was sneaking up on. Didn't tell him what I was going to do to you either."

Regulus glanced around cautiously. "Sirius, we shouldn't.. not here…"

"I have an invisibility cloak, Reg," Sirius smirked. "Come on, be a daredevil."

"Mum and Dad are just outside," Regulus whispered. "They could walk in at any second and—"

Sirius threw the cloak over the both of them. "There. We're invisible. Done."

Regulus couldn't help getting a little excited by this. Feeling more confident, he stared straight into Sirius's eyes. "Go on," he said. "Kiss me, then."

"Mmm, demanding," Sirius murmured. "I like it."

"I said," Regulus said, leaning in closer to Sirius. "Kiss me right now."

"Gladly," Sirius whispered, closing the gap between them. Regulus had missed this – all summer without a single kiss from Sirius… it had been torture. But now he felt like every inch of his body was on fire, and he never wanted Sirius to let him go.

Sirius seemed to be getting into it, too. He shoved Regulus up against the bookshelf with maybe a little bit more force than necessary, knocking a few books off the shelf.

"Shhh," Regulus giggled.

"You shush," Sirius replied, kissing him again. He ran his hand through Regulus's hair, pulling them closer together. Regulus wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck, losing himself in all things Sirius.

What he hadn't expected was Sirius's hand on his waist, inching closer and closer to his groin. He couldn't help but moan at the feeling. He couldn't believe Sirius was being so _bad_. But he didn't care. He had been craving this for weeks now. He could let himself be bad for once.

"Shh," Sirius murmured. Regulus hadn't realised he was making so much noise. His trousers were suddenly far too tight as his erection begged to be touched by Sirius.

"Please," he breathed. "Sirius, _please_."

"At school," Sirius teased, taking a step back. "I want you to think of it every second until we see each other at school."

"No, _now_ ," Regulus groaned. "You can't do this to me—this is… _evil_ , Sirius."

"Evil?" Sirius laughed. "I love you. See you at school."

With that, Regulus felt the invisibility cloak falling off him and then Sirius had disappeared completely. Regulus felt frustrated, and then suddenly very embarrassed as he realised how flustered he must look, not to mention his erection was still very noticeable.

"Regulus, what's taking so long?"

At the sound of his mother's voice, Regulus grabbed the nearest book and held it so that it was covering his groin area. He was aware of the fact that his face was probably bright red.

"Regulus?"

Regulus cleared his throat. "Sorry," he said quickly. "I was… just getting caught up in some of the books…"

He watched as his mother looked at his face and then at the book he was holding. She didn't look too impressed as she nodded. "Mmhmm. Right, okay then, hurry up. Your father and I don't have all day. I'll be outside."

She walked away, leaving Regulus alone to let out a sigh of relief. He tried to flatten his messy hair back down and went to put the book he was holding back on the shelf.

Just as he placed it back, the title caught his eyes and he felt even more embarrassed than he had previously.

' _A Self-Help Guide On How To Stop Romantic Feelings You Have For Your House Elf.'_

Regulus groaned and headed to the till to pay for his books. To say he wasn't looking forward to going home would be an understatement. But at least _this_ visit to Flourish and Blotts was an interesting one.

 **xXx**


End file.
